dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chaos Gear
Chaos Gear ( ) also known as "Lost Gear of the Chaos Dragon" is a powerful high-tier sacred gear that falls below the Longinus class sacred gears in terms of power. Is a sacred gear wielded by Ichiro Alastor, the main protagonist of DxD: Heavenly Dragon Kings Rebirth. It holds the soul of Kaos, the dragon of Chaos, one of the two false Dragon Emperors. It has the power to manipulate matter through the use of his addition ability. The sacred gear is seen as a unique sacred gear, despite not being a Longinus it is hated by Gods due to the being sealed inside of the sacred gear. This sacred gear is also believed to be cursed as every user has at one point succumbed to madness and fallen to the breakdown of the beast which resulted in Chaos and Destruction being unleashed in the form of a large European-looking dragon. Michael and all the other Seraphs had to band together in order to slay the fallen angel when he succumbed to the curse and Zekram revealed that he once slayed a user who succumbed to the breakdown of the beast. Summary In the past, Kaos was a dragon that rampaged across worlds. He would constantly attack the Underworld, Heavens, and even Earth just for the fun of it. Kaos also was one of the few dragons who regularly fought with Ddraig and Albion due to being one of the dragons that could actually hold their own with a dragon emperor. Because of his power of addition, he became known as "The False Dragon Emperor" because his power was similar to Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor. After learning of the two's death, in anger Kaos killed a angel leader only to then be killed by a group of the three factions and his traitorous brother Draco, the second false heavenly dragon who used his power of subtraction helped the three main factions kill his brother and seal him inside a sacred gear. While sealed inside of a sacred gear, it was revealed that eventually a fallen angel got in possession of it, using a extraction ritual to take the sacred gear from a human. After the death of that fallen angel during the Great War, the sacred gear was believed to have been lost and Kaos's soul deleted from existence until it shows up in Ichiro Alastor, centuries later. During the prologue, Ichiro lied to Raynare and her group of stray exorcists about even possessing a sacred gear but Kaos was the voice who had told Ichiro not to trust her. It was officially made clear that Ichiro possessed a sacred gear and that it was the Chaos Gear in Life 1 during his fight with Diehauser and when Kaos used his telekinesis to transport Serafall's and Sirzechs's consciousness into Ichiro's mind. The wielder of this sacred gear, even the fallen angel who had experimented with it never managed to achieve a balance breaker. It is unknown why but many believe this sacred gear to simply be unhackable. Appearance Chaos Gear takes the appearance of a black gauntlet with a purple jewel on the center and two black spikes at the end of the gauntlet. When Ichiro uses the sacred gear in battle gold runes will appear. Abilities The main ability of Chaos Edge is the ability of Light Consummation '''which allows the wielder to consume light or energy in order to increase one's strength, this ability is limited with the amount of light/energy it can consume and the number of times a person can increase their strength, if too much light is absorbed it can cause the person to burst all the light out of their body. This is the ability that Kaos gained from consuming Ddraig's blood. The person could also transform this energy to another person however it will cause the person to become more battle hungry hence the "chaos" aspect of the sacred gear. This sacred gear is a rarity as it is shown to possess a secondary power, '''power copying, the power that originally belonged to Kaos which allows him to absorb the power of another creature due to ingesting their blood. It is revealed by Ichiro that Amelia made him consume the blood of numerous sacred gear wielders even someone who possessed birth in order to take their power however this ate at his lifespan each time he used it and all the powers he stole would eventually wear off in mere hours. Weakness Wielders of this sacred gear are shown to be vulnerable to dragon slaying magic, weapons, and curses as if they were a dragon themselves. Also this sacred gear eats away at the user's stamina a lot. If there is no light or magic around for the wielder to consume then the sacred gear's abilities will be useless. The wielder can only absorb the light from magic attacks, for example the light of a fire blast, but the damage the attack causes will still remain the same. Announcements Ringer when the sacred gear is summoned. Absorb when the sacred gear is consuming energy/light Boost when the wielder increases their strength Explosion when the wielder absorbed too much energy and it is all being released from their body in the form of a explosion. Aura when black aura forms around the sacred gear's hand allowing the gauntlet to become a lethal weapon. Trivia * The sacred gear's image is the same as Issei except the colors are different. * No user in the past, even the fallen angel who had experimented with the sacred gear has never managed to create a balance breaker with the sacred gear with it believing this to be a unbreakable sacred gear. * The two most powerful wielders in history were both descendants of Legendary Heroes, Aleka, the descendant of the Greek Hero Jason, who was a legendary hero among the Greek Faction, and Aeneas, the descendant of the Roman hero Aeneas, who despite having it stolen by Sariel (which resulted in his death) is still regarded as a legendary hero and exorcist who fought alongside Heaven during the Great War who managed to slay the daughter and son of the Original Leviathan. Category:Fanon Items Category:Fanon Sacred Gears